


Love Me Not

by Offbrand_Celestial



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not a lot of dialog, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Celestial/pseuds/Offbrand_Celestial
Summary: Harley Keener wasn’t exactly known for his success in life. In fact, one could even say that his life was pretty horrible; As such, it didn’t really come as a surprise to Harley when he managed to fuck up the one good thing that happened in his life- Peter Parker.------------Prompt: Can I ask for oneshot/hc of Harley K with the prompts “I know you probably hate my guts right now. I'm a complete fcking as*hole and i fck everything up. My life is a mess and you are the only good thing in it... I'm so fcking in love with you.”?





	Love Me Not

Harley Keener wasn’t exactly known for his success in life. In fact, one could even say that his life was pretty horrible; As such, it didn’t really come as a surprise to Harley when he managed to fuck up the one good thing that happened in his life- Peter Parker. 

It had started off as harmless, really. Harley was a pretty big flirt, and Peter was a prime subject. He never expected it to become anything more than what it was, and yet here they were. Harley had gone too far- he had kissed Peter, and then he ran away, much like the coward that he was. Now, don’t get him wrong; Harley absolutely did not regret kissing Peter Parker. What he did regret, however, was the events that came after it; Harley avoided Peter like he was the plague, growing more and more irritated every time Peter approached him with his wounded little puppy dog eyes, looking like he wanted to be anywhere than in the room with Harley.

Eventually Harley had enough, and he had snapped at Peter. The image of Peter, on the verge of tears, was forever burned into his mind. Harley felt like the biggest asshole to walk on two legs, especially after Peter began to avoid him as well, seemingly running away from him every time he entered a room. It made Harley’s heart ache, and he wondered how it was that he had fucked up so badly- he needed to fix this, and fast. He couldn’t lose Peter. Not now, and not ever.

So he hatched a plan, waiting until he found himself alone with Peter, cornering him before he could run away. The look Peter gave him made him want to absolutely cry; he looked terrified, shaking as he refused to look Harley in the eyes from where he had him pinned up against the wall. Harley let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair as he took a step back from him. “Look, Peter,” he began, voice breaking a bit as a million thoughts ran through his head. He really, really couldn’t lose Peter.

“I know you probably hate my guts right now, which is understandable. I'm a complete fucking asshole, and I fuck everything up. My life is a mess, and you, Peter Parker, are the only good thing in it... I'm so fucking in love with you, so much so that I’m terrified I’m going to ruin whatever it is that we have, if I haven’t already,” He let out a watery chuckle as he stepped further away from Peter, being met with nothing but silence. 

“Look- I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have-” He shook his head, turning to walk away. “Just forget what I said, please, sorry-” Harley was stopped short as a body was suddenly pressed tight against his own. Peter was- Peter was hugging him. Harley almost lost his breath, yet he slowly returned the hug. 

After a few minutes Peter let go, not exactly going too far though- they still stood only a few inches apart. “Peter-” Harley began, but was soon cut off- in a very, very pleasant way. The kiss was short, a little chaste even, and it felt like it was over as soon as it began.

Harley just stood there, mouth shaped into a little “o”. “Harles,” Peter began, voice soft. “I could never hate you. I was just.. Hurt. I thought you didn’t like me, and you were just playing with me, so I got all depressed on my own.” Harley opened his mouth to speak, but Peter quickly shushed him. “I love you too, okay? I forgive you.. Even if you were a bit of an ass.” 

Harley didn’t know what to say. He watched as Peter looked at him, smirking, face red as a tomato; Honestly? Harley had never seen something more beautiful. “So..” Harley began, reaching down to take Peter’s hand in his own. “Does this make us boyfriends now..?” 

Peter paused, and Harley could practically feel his heart about to beat out of his chest, his doubts from earlier beginning to creep back up on him. As if sensing his unrest, Peter leaned in, resting his head on Harley’s shoulder and pulling him close. Harley’s arms settled on Peter’s shoulders, and he could feel Peter smiling into the crook of his neck. “I suppose it does.. Boyfriend.”

Harley smiled then, the first genuine smile he’d had in a while, warmth blossoming in his chest. “Glad to hear it darlin’.” He hugged Peter close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and in that moment, Harley knew for sure; he absolutely could not live without Peter Parker. And hopefully, he thought, as him and Peter leaned in for another kiss, he would never have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! My tumblr is @offbrand-celestial if anyone wants to drop me some prompts :)


End file.
